


derision

by kvrosawa



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Biting, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Yaoi, aaah, secrecy, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvrosawa/pseuds/kvrosawa
Summary: “I’ll gnaw right through your throat if you’re not careful,” the teen had said that to his face before, insouciant. Callem hated him.





	derision

Jeremy had hit him right back, without hesitation.

Rubescent streaks paint the stretch of pale skin between the bridge of his nose ––dusting with the inception of dark contusions––and split lips, the slant of his incisors digging into his lower lip as he hisses out in pain, blatantly displeased with the assault. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” Callem growls, the pads of his fingers graze his own face and he flinches. “What is wrong with you?”  


“If you aren’t all mine, I can’t stand it.” The teen tells him seriously, he seems agitated as he speaks, recoiling slightly as he rubs his thumb over the knuckles of the hand he used to hit Callem, massaging them slowly. 

Patience begets understanding— and both were hurriedly waning. In spite of his overt repulsion, he feels a shiver tease up his spine. Callem’s head cants upwards, irked from the caprice behavior. The familiar diversity of mixed signals.

“I’m not yours,” He says, disgusted. 

…

He’s at the dinner table when he feels it, between his knees and then it moves along his thigh, there’s a tug on the button of his jeans before the metal becomes unclasped. Perturbed, he looks down to see those green eyes he’s come to despise since their last encounter in the bathroom. 

The scrape of his zipper being pulled down is concealed by the sound of his sister talking about something to their mother, and he is trying his best to focus on what she is saying, just to eavesdrop for the sake of it, and not focus on her boyfriend licking at his member underneath the tablecloth. 

  
“So where’s Jeremy..?” He breathes out, the curve of his cheek giving a twitch as he contended for his composure. Erissa purses her lips unfavorably, and he could see her chagrin pique from being interrupted in the midst of speaking. Callem makes mental note to dwell on the error of his ways.   


“He went home to pick up some more clothes from his house,” She sips delicately on her soda. “What is it to you?” Every word of her query is enunciated in a way that is telling him to mind his own business.   


– 

their lips brush beforehand, a momentary impulse. Callem couldn’t begin articulate the incredibly  _agonizing_  feeling of having sharp fangs pierce your neck into words, albeit he _tries_ , all whilst trying to remain as still as possible. “It _hurts_ ,” he hisses out. Jeremy hums in response.

_“I’ll gnaw right through your throat if you’re not careful,”_ the teen had said that to his face before, insouciant. Callem hated him.

he sucks in a breath through his teeth as their eyes meet, his own wet; on the verge of tearing, and Jeremy’s, red luster making them almost completely sanguine in appearance, his lashes sticking tacky with blood. they flicker before closing, the vampire inclining his head to angle better against the crook of Callem’s neck.

when he’s finished, it’s clear that it will be more than its usual amount of exertion to cover up the discoloration, the puncture wounds take longer than usual to heal, and he finds himself out of breath. despite his discomfort, he leans against the smaller male, who pauses in his ministrations - his almost lazed cleaning of Callem’s throat with his tongue, as he’s well sated, and seems to be content _. for now._

“You can smell how vulnerable you are,” Jeremy tantalizes, sounding entirely too entertained by the situation -  and easily catches Callem by the wrist when he reaches to hit him with  _questionable_  intent.

“What you’re smelling is the distinctive scent of my cum on your breath,” Callem pulling his arm back weakly – the vampire acquiesces the resistance with eyebrows raised.  

“Your sister doesn’t seem to mind,” Jeremy says pointedly, and this time he’s quick to pin Callem’s wrists over his head. 

 


End file.
